Self Storage
Self Storage is a business whose outlets play a minor role in Left 4 Dead (it is not seen in Left 4 Dead 2). The company is seen in the Death Toll and Dead Air campaigns. In the first instance, the Survivors pass by a Self Storage warehouse on the street and in the second, a Self Storage facility houses a safe room. History Self Storage is a storage business located in Pennsylvania. It unknown if the company operates more extensively outside this region. The fact that it is not encountered in the Southern states covered by Left 4 Dead 2 suggests that this is, at the least, a regional business. Contactable via telephone on 555-1000, this firm offers the public secure storage facilities on a monthly rental basis. Clients short of space at home or at the office can hire garage-like locker rooms to take the overflow and store high-value items that are not immediately needed safe in the knowledge that they are under 24-hour security. The Self Storage company also sells related products such as storage boxes to help make storage and packaging easier for their clients. One facility is located in the town of Riverside, just off the Main Street near Riverside Park and other is located in the city of Newburg, near the Merrill Law Office and a construction site. Current Status Self Storage's facilities have been abandoned in the wake of the Infection. There is some evidence that the inherent qualities of a secure storage facility was recognized by CEDA or local residents since the Newburg outlet has been converted into a safe room equipped with standardized CEDA-approved doors. The Survivors accordingly make good use of this safe haven on their journey to Metro International Airport The only other Self Storage outlet encountered in the game is located in Riverside, but this has been barricaded and blocked off by the Military ilitary, so the Survivors can only pass by it in the street. Gallery Self storage.jpg|Self Storage building in Newburg Self storage 2.jpg|Inside the building in Newburg near the safe room, note the graffiti on the wall Self storage 3.jpg|Inside the safe room storage room in Newburg Self storage 4.jpg|Outside near the storage garage lockers in Newburg Self storage 5.jpg|On the other side more storage garage lockers with the only one locker that is open Self storage 6.jpg|The warehouse facility in the town of Riverside Notes *The storage building in Riverside looks more like a warehouse, whereas the building in Newburg looks more garage-like lockers. *In Newburg, one of the storage lockers is actually open. This is the only time it's seen open and can sometimes contain supplies such as pills or grenades. *The company uses a 555 phone number, which are widely used for fictitious telephone numbers in North America in games, TV shows, and movies. *Graffiti has been written on the outside of the safe room in Newburg warning people not to loot anything from the storage spaces or they would be shot. *Inside the safe room, a CEDA evacuation notice poster states that Metro International Airport has been quarantined. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Dead Air Category:Death Toll Category:Locations